An exhaust system conducts hot exhaust gases generated by an engine through various exhaust components to reduce emissions and control noise. The exhaust system includes components such as filters, diesel oxidation catalysts (DOC), selective catalytic reduction (SCR) catalysts, mufflers, tailpipes, etc. that are coupled together to conduct the engine exhaust gases to an external atmosphere. Often a mixer component is utilized to thoroughly mix exhaust gases with a fluid that is introduced into the exhaust gas flow via an injector. An example of such a fluid would be fuel for a fuel-fired burner or urea for a SCR catalyst.
These components are arranged in different configurations dependent upon vehicle size and/or vehicle application. It is often difficult to arrange all of the exhaust system components efficiently within tight packaging restraints. Further, each vehicle configuration has a different packaging envelope, which can require slightly different connection orientations between mating components for each different configuration. This can disadvantageously increase cost.